gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven McCain
Character Steven McCain Also known as: * SM * Steve * Chips Status: Alive Date of Birth: May 14th, 1982 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Jack Windsor * Edward Carter * Andrew Roberston * Leon Harper * Julie Gray * Alexander Winters * Robert McCain Enemies: * Becky Miller * Criminals * IAA Job: * Supervisory Special Agent * Ex-Gruppe Sechs Guard Handle: @StevenMcCainFIB Creation Date: October 2018 Steven McCain is a registered character. He was created in October of 2018. Biography Steven McCain was born on May 14th, 1982 in Los Santos with his brother, Robert McCain. He and his brother had a hard upbringing as a child, with their mother being killed in a botched robbery attempt when they was young and being left with their father, who was struggling to make a good amount of cash. The death of Steven's mother resulted in the household to go broke, with his family barely being able to afford food and rent. Besides this, Steven was always a good child and he had great grades in school. Kids constantly made fun of him because he was unable to afford proper clothing due to his father's job not bringing in enough cash. But at the age of 19, he eventually moved out of his father's house and went to ULSA with the money he had saved up from his paperboy job. He met his now ex-wife, Becky Miller (née McCain) during one of his morning commutes to ULSA and they started to develop a relationship over time. Then years later, he finally ended up graduating with a degree in physics, and he decided to move in with Becky, who he was frequently seeing at the time. They lived with one another for many years and eventually got married in 2009. Nothing seemed to ever be able to break their bond with each other, until it finally became the beginning of 2013. At that time, they were getting more separated because of their jobs. Becky always worked during the day as an accountant, and Steven began to regularly work the graveyard shift as a Gruppe Sechs security guard because he couldn't find any jobs for his physics degree, they barely had any time to see each other. Frequent arguments would break out between them, and the marriage started falling apart. Then in mid 2013, Becky started to cheat on Steven behind his back, frequently having sexual relationships with other men while he wasn't home. Steven had suspicions of her possibly cheating, but it took him until 2014 to fully find out, when he came home from work early and saw another man rushing out of the apartment. They had a verbal confrontation with each other in their home and got divorced months later. Steven fell into a deep depression after the divorce, and this caused him to drink alcohol, which is a habit he still has to this day. He ened up quitting his security guard job to join the Federal Investigation Bureau, and is he now working for them as an agent. He hopes to make the world a better place due to his mother's death, but he will sometimes work with criminals if it benefits the Bureau or deals with an urgent problem, although he doesn't enjoy doing it. Personality Steven is usually serious and occasionally hostile at times, with random bursts of anger towards others, even his close friends. This is likely caused by his rough childhood with his mother's death. He can get hostile when someone is disrespectful to him and this has nearly gotten him into trouble. Steven is mainly an atheist, despite being in a family that is mostly Christian. He frequently deals with depression and undiagnosed PTSD. He has had a problem with smoking cigarettes since his early adulthood, and he occasionally uses alcohol to cope with certain things. Steven takes his job seriously and he ensures other agents stay on task. He wants to make the world a safer place and he will even go through unethical ways in order to achieve that. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery stevenprofilepic.jpeg|Steven's profile picture. stevengal2.jpeg|Steven running through a burning building with Julie Gray. stevengal3.jpeg|Steven aiming his firearm. __NOEDITSECTION__